


Simple Touch

by angel_protecting_you, feonixfur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_protecting_you/pseuds/angel_protecting_you, https://archiveofourown.org/users/feonixfur/pseuds/feonixfur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Cas on a road trip to see something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with Nancy, who is freaking awesome by the way. Go follow her on tumblr! (feonixfur)
> 
> NEW! daunmustdie has translated this - https://ficbook.net/readfic/4579954

“Cas! C’mon, man! We need to get going!” Dean hollered at the angel before climbing into the Impala. He started the engine and smiled wide when he felt her start to purr. He closed his eyes and leaned back, content to wait for Cas now that he was one step closer to leaving.

He was so relaxed, he didn’t notice that Cas was there until the car jolted as another body fell into the front seat. Dean jerked up and turned to look, and ended up face to face with Cas.

“Took you long enough.” Dean spoke sharply, but Castiel didn’t seemed fazed by his sour mood. He just settled himself in the passenger seat and watched as Dean fiddled with the radio. 

“My apologies, Dean.”

Dean didn’t respond, just nodded his head along with the music. He didn’t notice when he started singing along, he just knew that when Bon Jovi started playing, he was belting out the lyrics.

Castiel watched Dean as he started humming to the radio, then mouthing the words. It was only 32 minutes into their drive before Dean was fully singing along.

Dean could feel Cas watching him. He always did. But now, cruising along the interstate, he couldn’t find it in him to tell him to stop staring. It was Cas, after all, and Dean found that Cas’ attention relaxed him. Dean was finally feeling good about things. He drove along happily, singing along and tapping his fingers against the wheel.

_ 3 Hours Later _

“Dean!”

Dean jerked awake. 

“What!” He snapped at Cas, but with no real heat behind his words. Castiel just looked at him _ ,  _ and then glanced around pointedly before turning back and raised his eyebrow in silent laughter. 

Dean followed Cas’ glance before ruefully sitting up straighter and turning the key in the ignition once more. He had stopped for gas, and Cas had offered to fill the tank. Dean had rested his head against the seat back and must have drifted off without realizing it. 

“Damn. Sorry Cas, must be more tired than I knew. Let’s get going.” 

Stepping on the gas and checking the mirrors, Dean pulled the car back onto the street and towards the highway.

_ 5 Hours Later _

Dean pulled into a motel parking lot and stopped the car. He fidgeted with the keys in his lap before shoving them into his pocket and stepping out of the impala.

“C’mon, Cas,” he called over his shoulder. “Let’s get some sleep. Tomorrow we should get there.”

Castiel’s mouth curved nearly into a smile, and he left the car to follow Dean into the motel room. It was a room identical to every other motel room he and the Winchesters had stayed in before: sparse beds, small TV, and dirty carpets. Cas’ gaze roamed the room, stopping on the lean figure stretched out on the bed, already nearing sleep.

“Dean, you should at least remove your shoes before you sleep. You don’t want your feet to cramp.”

Dean grumped, but he slowly sat up and kicked off his shoes. Scooting back on the bed, he sat with one leg stretched out, the other touching the floor. His head rested against the old wall and his eyes watched Cas lazily as Cas wandered around the room. 

Castiel took off his coat, jacket, tie, and shoes. He walked around the room, hanging up what was needed, and neatly placing his and Dean’s shoes at the bottom of the closet. 

When Castiel turned back towards Dean, he saw that the hunter had fallen asleep sitting up against the wall. Castiel smiled to himself as he walked over to Dean’s bed. He gently laid Dean down and threw the blanket from his bed over him.

“Goodnight, Dean.”

_ The Next Morning _

Dean didn’t remember falling asleep, but he did remember that he wasn’t laying down last he remembered. He stretched out, popping his back and shoulders, before sitting up and blinking his eyes open.

“What time is it?”

Dean rolled his neck working out the kinks, but never heard Cas respond. Dean opened his eyes and looked around the room, finally finding Cas sitting on the edge of Dean’s bed, eyes glued to the tv.

“Hey, Cas!”

Castiel still didn’t respond. Dean sighed, then pulled a pillow from behind his back and thumped Cas with it. Cas jerked and looked over at Dean, startled.

“Good morning, Dean. Is something wrong?”

“No. You just weren’t answering me.”

Cas looked between Dean and the tv before refocusing on the tv.

“I found this program to watch. It’s fascinating. This show is called ‘reality tv’, but it does not seem like it really is reality.”

It took Dean a few seconds, but then he started laughing. Cas looked over at him, confused, which just made him laugh harder. Eventually he was able to wheeze out an explanation.

“‘Course its not real, Cas. It’s made up. Just has that stupid label.”

Cas looked away, slightly upset at this revelation. Dean just slapped his shoulder before getting off the bed.

“I’m gonna shower, then we can head out and grab food.”

Cas didn’t respond, so Dean just walked into the bathroom to clean up. He didn’t beat his shortest shower record, but it was close. He walked out of the bathroom barely 10 minutes after walking in.

“Ready, Cas?” Dean asked as he pulled on his shirt and jacket. Dean sat down to put on his shoes and Cas did the same.

“Ready.”

They climbed into the Impala and Dean cranked the music up. He drove faster than Cas would have liked, but Dean was excited to show this place to Cas. It took a few more hours, but eventually they made it. They parked the car and started to walk through the woods until Dean stopped.

“Dean, why are we here?” Cas seemed confused again, and Dean smiled slightly.

“I wanted you to see this.”

The trees were tall, taller than one would think from far away, but standing next to one, you wouldn’t be able to see the top. The leaves were a dark green, although a few were turning brown and falling to the forest floor below. The birds were the only thing to be heard, their songs drifting in and out of the branches.

Castiel looked over at Dean and was startled to see the tall man leaning against a nearby trunk with his head tipped back and his eyes closed. Slowly, Castiel walked over, careful not to disturb the natural order of the vast forest around him. Placing his hand on Dean’s shoulder, Cas waited, instinctively knowing not to break the silence that cloaked him.

“This was the last place Mom took me, just me and her, before she died. I barely remember being here with her, but I would come here every now and then when missing her was too much.”

Castiel said nothing, and Dean didn’t open his eyes. They stood there for a while, Cas’ hand still on Dean’s shoulder, listening to the birds sing. Slowly Dean lifted one hand and placed it over the angel’s. Opening his eyes, which were bright with unshed tears, he squeezed Cas’ hand and said, 

“Thank you. I wanted you to see this because, because… Because.”

Cas smiled back and returned the grip. Dean let go after a moment more, and turned to go back to the car. Cas followed without a word. 

_ Later _

They drove in silence for a while. Cas could tell that Dean was still composing himself. When Dean finally turned the radio on, Cas spoke up.

“That was a beautiful place, Dean. Thank you for sharing that with me.” Cas watched as Dean smiled slightly and nodded his head.

“Sure thing, Cas.”

They both fell silent again, but this time the radio played softly in the background. Dean didn’t hum along with it, too lost in his own thoughts. 

So lost in fact that he hadn’t realized that Cas had reached out to touch him. Dean started when he realized Cas was holding his hand.

“You were starting to shake, so I grabbed your hand. Is this okay?” 

Dean looked down at their joined hands and smiled.

“Yea, its cool, Cas.”

_ Nighttime _

Dean parked the car on the edge of a field and got out. He stretched before grabbing a beer from the trunk and laying down atop the engine. He heard Cas open and shut the passenger door before he joined Dean on the hood of the car. They sat there in silence, sharing a beer and watching the stars. Once the beer was gone, Dean realized that he had once more joined hands with Cas. Smiling, he rested his head on Cas’ shoulder and said,

“I’m tired Cas.”

“Close your eyes, Dean,” said the angel. “I’ll watch over you.”


End file.
